


danger (we ain't got much time left)

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, sex demons but theres no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: i've been looking for you to make my vice a luxury
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	danger (we ain't got much time left)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from danger by the cowmen thats My vibe for this fic at least

he doesn’t meet him at a club, or a bar. if he’d been satisfied with anyone from either of those places, in fact, he might never have met him at all.

chanhee pulls the scarf closer to his neck, wraps his hands in the long ends of it. it helps, a little, but he still quickens his pace, hoping to make the twenty minutes left to his apartment magically ten, or five.

head tucked down against the wind, he doesn’t see him coming. later, seokwoo will joke that he couldn’t see him at all, ridiculous both because chanhee isn’t that short, and he was wearing a bright blue scarf.

in any case, he walks right into his chest and more or less stays there - for the rest of the night, after.

large hands steady him at his arms, warmth seeping in through his jacket, against his chest.

he’s not drunk, but there’s a pleasant flush on his cheeks chanhee can tell isn’t from the cold, a slight twist to his smile just loose enough to be charming.

his voice, when he speaks, is as sweet, soft as the rest of him.

“i’m sorry, that’s my bad. i wasn’t watching where i was going,” chanhee shakes his head. he’s back on his feet, was barely startled when they collided, but -

he doesn’t step back and the loose grip on his shoulders doesn’t push him away.

it only takes a small push, then, and he’s being walked home. seokwoo introduces himself, makes light conversation while they walk chanhee is surprised to find he doesn’t mind. his voice is nice, quiet, and his simple, honest interest in chanhee is - endearing, maybe. he spends so much time looking at chanhee, mischievous smile softening into something more fond, that he trips over his feet - often.

chanhee slips his cold hand in his, lets himself steal some of his warmth already. seokwoo tucks their linked hands in his pocket, ducking his head to hide a smile.

seokwoo - someone kind, gentle - isn’t his taste, usually. still, something like anticipation settles in his stomach, has him tugging at seokwoo’s arm when he starts to lag behind. he laughs when it happens, lengthening his strides until he’s the one pulling chanhee along, before he remembers he doesn’t know to where.

like this, it takes them longer than it should to reach chanhee’s apartment. seokwoo takes his hand out of his, brings it up to rub at the back of his neck.

he doesn’t want to leave, can’t look chanhee in the eye. at the same time he’s saying _i should go_ , his hands are reaching out to straighten chanhee’s scarf, where he pulled it mostly to one side, playing with the ends with his free hand.

this time he doesn’t have to push at all, just ask. seokwoo nods, and chanhee takes his hand again to lead him up the stairs, wide eyed and pliant. he stumbles twice, chanhee’s slim fingers around his wrist the only the thing keeping him upright, making him unsteady.

his skin is fire under chanhee’s hands, a violent colour on his cheeks as chanhee runs his fingers across the delicate slope of them.

when he kisses him, both of them dry with cuts at the corner of their lips, it’s so much hungrier than chanhee could have expected from the vapid look in his eyes, the dumb love that’s so little of his making. teeth tugging at his bottom lip, a tiny sound escapes him before he knows it’s there, and chanhee thinks he might really enjoy this.

seokwoo’s heat is everywhere, through their parkas and chanhee’s sweater and the lingering cold that has snaked its way under chanhee’s skin and stayed. chanhee lets himself take too much, too quickly, and seokwoo pulls away panting, eyes half lidded and a pretty spot of red clinging to the bow of his upper lip.

he doesn’t suspect, cups chanhee’s face in hot hands just to look at him before leaning down to kiss him again, tasting like copper and underneath, the sharp warmth of liquor. chanhee licks into it, parts seokwoo’s lips like he’s looking for anything cold in him.

he doesn’t find it, but his careful search brings seokwoo to his knees, slowly, until they’re both numb from it. below him, seokwoo laughs a little at all of the clothes they’re still wearing until it falls off into soft pants. his hands reach for chanhee’s zipper, easing the coat off of him and sliding underneath his sweater.

chanhee arches into it, flushed in a way he could only be now, waiting for seokwoo to misunderstand.

he only partially does. he seems to realize that chanhee likes his palms on his stomach, and the single hand working his zipper where two would be easier is for him, for seokwoo to wrap his lips around him because he wants to.

back to the hall, he has nothing to hold onto but seokwoo’s hair. he doesn’t try to be gentle, and seokwoo doesn’t mind. he moans, low and muffled when chanhee curses, grips the hair between his fingers hard enough to pull seokwoo’s head back, his tongue pressed teasingly to the slit.

chanhee thrusts shallowly into seokwoo’s mouth until it’s almost too much, heat pooling in his stomach, threatening to spill onto seokwoo’s lips. he uses his grip to guide seokwoo off of him before sinking to his knees in front of him, pressing close to kiss him again. his hands fumble with his jacket, push it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

underneath, he’s still wearing too many layers, a sweater and a t-shirt and finally, bare skin under all of it. chanhee traces sharp muscles down to his waistband and _wants -_ feels something like gluttony for the first time as seokwoo offers himself up to him because chanhee, whatever he is underneath the glamour made him want, too.

he pulls chanhee closer until he’s kneeling between his legs, chest to chest and hips flush against each other. chanhee slips his hands around his waist and resumes his exploration of seokwoo’s skin at the base of his spine.

his hands move up, seokwoo’s lips fall down his neck, a gentle trail of kisses before a warm, wet tongue dips into his collarbone, and chanhee groans.

  
“bedroom?” seokwoo breathes out against damp skin, sending a shiver, hot-cold down chanhee’s spine. carefully, chanhee pulls away, severing every last place where their skin touches.

staggering to his feet, he only lets seokwoo help him up because he keeps his hand over his sweater, wrapped around his arm.

seokwoo tucks his hands under chanhee’s sweater again before they reach the bedroom, making him stumble the rest of the way inside. chanhee is too busy pawing at seokwoo’s shirt, leaning up to wrap his other arm around his neck to bother closing the door, leaving it cracked open behind them.

light from the hallway wraps itself around seokwoo’s back, spilling onto his skin until it glows. chanhee, just a breath away from him with seokwoo’s hands still resting on his hips, stays hidden in the shadows of his bedroom.

frustrated, chanhee pulls seokwoo to him with a rough tug on his shirt, guiding his head with a hand on the back of his neck until they’re kissing again.

head clouded with the rush of heat, he barely notices their feet tripping backwards until they fall heavily onto the bed, seokwoo’s arms wrapped tightly around him so he lands mostly on top of him. chanhee’s lips fumble on his cheek, and seokwoo ends up pressing muffled laughter into his hair.

it falls off quickly, seokwoo’s mouth moving down to lick at the shell of his ear, pressing another hot, dry kiss to the sensitive skin right under it. he has to feel chanhee shiver, does it again slower, more deliberate.

chanhee’s hand fists in his shirt, the other trapped behind his neck. he tries to ignore the embarrassing reactions his body is making, the trembling and the soft _ah_ sounds he doesn’t know how to stop, focusing on movement of seokwoo’s chest under his, the sparks of electricity he can almost feel when his fingers brush the back of seokwoo’s neck.

seokwoo kisses down his neck again, licking over the faint bruises he’s managed to leave already, his hands on chanhee’s hips pushing him up his body when he needs access to his shoulders,grazing his lips over any skin he can reach.

slowly, chanhee pushes himself off of seokwoo with a hand on his chest. at some point while seokwoo was kissing him, he slipped it under his shirt, and when he sits up it and the sweater bunches up at at his wrist, pushed most of the way up seokwoo’s chest to sit under his armpits. chanhee runs his fingers down, over the taunt muscles of his stomach as seokwoo holds his breath until he reaches his waistband.

“strip,” it comes out lower, more of a command in it than he wanted, and seokwoo obeys immediately, sliding chanhee off him much more gently than he pulled him on before pulling both his shirt and sweater off at once, letting them fall of the side of the bed before starting on his belt.

chanhee rubs the frown off his lips before seokwoo notices, half watching seokwoo to try and gauge how much of his haste is his fault, shake the feeling that he’s ruined something.

it’s never been a problem before, pushing a little to get what he wants faster. he does - did - it without meaning too, now.

chanhee starts to take his sweater off when seokwoo reaches out, resting his hand over chanhee’s fingers at the hem, “can i?” chanhee blinks, trying to control how much he takes from seokwoo with just this hesitant touch but it’s already slipping away, seokwoo’s fingers burning into the back of chanhee’s hand, becoming tangibly cooler.

when he realizes what seokwoo is saying he nods, swallowing before he gives him an audible _yes._

seokwoo finishes taking off the rest of his clothes, pausing at his shorts until chanhee nudges him to take them off, too. after, he turns to chanhee, brings strong, but hesitant hands to the hem of his sweater, lifting it lightly off of his chest. fingers graze his stomach as he goes, revealing his skin inch by inch.

he takes his time, kissing up chanhee’s chest until he has to pull back to yank the sweater all the way off of him, leaving it somewhere above their heads, long, callused fingers skim down his sides, brushing over the bruises littering chanhee’s chest in the shape of his mouth as he moves to pull his jeans and underwear off, just as slowly.

red, swollen lips move up his calf, pressing a kiss into his knee before wandering over the inside of his thigh. here, seokwoo takes soft skin between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to make chanhee jump, stutter out a moan when he swipes his tongue across, after.

chanhee could kick him, thinks about doing it with seokwoo’s head between his legs because he doesn’t _know,_ if he keeps dragging this out neither of them is getting what they want, but -

it feels like worship, the achingly slow, desperate path of seokwoo’s mouth over his body, his hands wrapped tightly around his thigh, digging into his hips like he needs reassurance that chanhee is real, that he isn’t going anywhere, and chanhee doesn’t have the heart, or the strength to stop it.

so -

he sits back and lets himself be worshipped, until seokwoo’s eyes are slipping shut while he kisses him, both of them covered in sweat and sex and even chanhee is tired enough to not care, concentrating on running his fingers through seokwoo’s damp hair, scratching his nails over his scalp the way he’s learned he likes.

he should probably kick seokwoo out now. chanhee took too much, he definitely won’t wake up in time to leave politely, before the sun rises. if he doesn’t get him up now, while he’s fighting to stay awake for one more lucid moment of chanhee’s hands on him, he’s going to be stuck with him until mid afternoon tomorrow.

somehow the thought, fleeting images of seokwoo’s sharp features softened in the white light of late morning, early afternoon isn’t as unappealing as it should be.

it’s weakness, but chanhee lets him fall asleep in his arms, his head tucked into chanhee’s chest and his strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

the breath that falls against his skin is cool, stirring something uncomfortably like guilt in his stomach until he convinces himself it's the sweat, spotting his chest and stopping him from feeling its heat.

the next morning, seokwoo almost surprises him.

he does wake up before chanhee, but only by minutes, and he spends them sweeping gentle fingers over his cheek, through his hair until chanhee blearily opens his eyes.

he blinks up at seokwoo, cheek cushioned in his palm and watches his ears colour, hand moving to scrub across his face.

“sorry, i’ll - i should get going,” he wouldn’t have done it if he was anywhere near awake, but chanhee reaches out to paw at his chest until his grip lands loosely on his arm, sliding to his wrist.

“wait, stay and - shower at least,” chanhee interrupts himself with a yawn, squinting up at seokwoo to catch him smiling.

he just holds back a laugh, because he knows what’s good for him, apparently, and nods, starting to get up, before chanhee slaps him once again, this time on the back of the thigh.

“towels are in the closet by the hall,” satisfied, he turns around and tucks his head back into the pillow.

seokwoo is gone when he wakes up again, one of chanhee’s larger towels left neatly folded on the bathroom counter.

chanhee stumbles out of bed and into the shower. rubbing conditioner into his hair in endless circles before he finally wakes up. it’s only after he’s finished, tossing both towels into the laundry bin and shaking cereal into a bowl that he realizes-

he didn’t stay in the shower all that long, and he might have even used cold water. he wasn’t really paying attention, more focused on scrubbing the grime from his body.

standing in front of the bathroom mirror, his nose and cheeks are still dusted with colour, his breath clouding the glass when he leans in close in close and hesitantly blows against it. chanhee pushes a palm up against his own cheek and feels _warmth_.

he finds the post-it later that afternoon, on his way out to pick up dinner. it’s written in large, rounded printing that’s really kind of cute, and seokwoo had signed it like chanhee wouldn’t know exactly who it was from.

he pulls it off the door, tucking the paper into his pocket and pulling it out again right after.

before he can talk himself out of it, he sends seokwoo a text with nothing but his name, and sets his phone on top of the couch before he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> most of this was written concurrently with another uh, softer fic nd i Might have used some of the same imagery ,, Whoops


End file.
